Vacuum pumps are used in, for example, semiconductor fabrication systems. A motor is attached to a vacuum pump as a drive source. In a structure in which a main shaft of the vacuum pump is connected directly to the motor and no shaft sealing portion is provided, a sealing structure needs to be provided on the motor to maintain a vacuum. In this case, a motor stator is disposed within the motor, and electric power supply lead wires are connected to this motor stator. Because of this, the lead wires also need to be provided with a certain structure to maintain a vacuum. In this regard, a motor is disclosed in which a motor stator and a connecting portion with lead wires are sealed in altogether by a resin (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In addition, there is also proposed a motor in which a can is installed between a motor stator and a motor rotor to realize a sealing structure (refer to Patent Literature 2). Further, there is also disclosed a motor in which a sealing structure is imparted to a motor frame. In this case, a sealing structure needs to be provided in an opening portion through which lead wires are passed, and a part called a hermetic terminal is used.